


Flirting With Disaster

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, POV Character of Color, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan is not a man given to reflection...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting With Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt a contemplative, nervous, pining Morgan whispering in my ear. I was thinking what if he's always been lucky in lust until now? How would he handle being in love?

Derek Morgan is not a man given to reflection. He would rather just go get the bad guy and put him away. That's who he is. So what's happening right now? Him laying in bed while Clooney snores in the living room, thinking about someone he really shouldn't? It's _not_ him. At all. And yet he is. Thinking and feeling and longing in a way he never has before. Those hands on him, caressing his skin slowly, sensually. Those lips kissing and nipping at him teasingly, then hungrily. Those eyes, God, those eyes looking right through him, seeing deep inside. Knowing what he needs and giving it to him...

 

He closes his own eyes, imagining that long, slender body next to his, warm and smooth and sleek. The feel of it, of him...Morgan says his name quietly to himself...Thinks, 'What would Reid, no, Spencer, what would Spencer do if he were to touch him right there on the flat plane of his stomach? Just lay his hand against it? Would Spence shiver a little, laugh as if tickled, or would he place his own smaller hand on top? Would he smile tenderly? Flirtatiously? Would he be playful during sex or serious? Would it be making love? Is that what he wants from him? Of course, Morgan has never been attracted to another man before so this is all new to him...

 

If he were to call Spence up, ask him out, would he say yes? Would they actually be able to go on a date and feel as comfortable around each other as they normally do? Or would it be too awkward? Would he blow it by accidentally treating him the way he treats the women he dates and sleeps with and forgets about? It's funny. In all his years Morgan has never crushed this bad on anyone. Ever. He's always been able to have the girls he's liked. This, however, is different. This is taking a chance where anything can happen. What if? What if Spence doesn't like him? What if he's wasting his time assuming they share a special connection and the younger agent only sees him as a friend? Could he take that rejection? Dark brown eyes pop back open. Other profilers would say probably not. He's an incest survivor, a rape survivor. Hell, the acknowledgment of other men as sexual beings is only ever considered during a case...

 

Spencer Reid has always gotten to him, though, whether he's wanted him to or not. And to be honest? Morgan likes him. May actually be in love with him. At the very least he can't stop thinking about him. Maybe that alone is worth it...He grabs his cell and speed dials his colleague.

 

“Reid?” he calls when the man picks up. “Hey, I was thinking that maybe, if you're free, we could have dinner tonight? Just the two of us? Like a date?” The questions come out quickly, nervously. Luckily the answer is positive. “Really?” he squeaks in disbelief before clearing his throat. He shakes his head and collects himself. “How does 6 o'clock sound?”

 


End file.
